hodgesfandomcom-20200215-history
Shining Star
History Leslie Baber was born in a very conservative Christian family, who knew since her birth that she was special, a gift from God to humanity. As her mother had been exposed to dangerous doses of Compound Z during her pregnancy, Leslie had powers, and the moment she was born she blinded the woman with the bright light emanating from her body. This kind of incidents happened again during her childhood, and once she even melted the eyes of a young girl who wanted to see “the angel’s heavenly light”: this prompted Leslie to learn to control her abilities responsibly. Her parents made her participate in Little Miss Hero Pagestries and she won most of the competitions. She shared her parents’ faith, and she truly believed she had been sent to the world with the mission of making it brighter, in every possible meaning. As a teenager, she joined the Young Americans, a group of young superheroes sponsored by Żarnowski International Corporation collecting conservative and religious teens like her. She became known as Shinning Star, she found love in the team’s leader, Drummer Boy, and she spent her time between minor heroic deeds and charity events. Idealistic to the edge of naivety, Shinning Star had only one dream: she wanted to do more, to help more people, to use more responsibly the gift that God had given her. She obtained all this and even more when she was contacted to replace The Glimpse, a member of The Champions recently quit. For some reason she didn’t understand, The Champions wanted her in their ranks, and she accepted the offer, finally seeing the chance to be the heroine she had always dreamt to be. She bid a tearful farewell to her friends from the Young Americans, and she reached The Champion's flying headquarters, where she was welcomed by The Magnificent in person, who showed her around and met Nighttime and Acceleration and they gladly gave her the job. Appearance ''' Leslie is an attractive caucasian young lady with medium length blonde hair and she wears a white headband. She has blue colored eyes. She has a slender build. Her normal clothes consist of wearing sweaters and khaki pants. Her first superhero costume consists of her wearing a yellow cape with a collar on it but the inside her cape is white. Her costume is mostly white and it also a dress with her chest symbol being a giant star in the middle with a ring going around and a small star on the upper right side of her. She wears yellow gloves with white stars near the end of them. She has a yellow belt on her hips and she also wears knee-high yellow boots. She hates her new costume but she is forced to wear it by Żarnowski International Corporation are she'll be fired. Her new costume is basically a one-piece swimsuit. That exposes her breast. She still has ver original cape. But she long yellow gloves which are so long it passes her elbow and has thigh-high boots with a yellow belt. '''Personality Leslie is the epitome of the innocent girl, a do-gooder who wanted to make the world a better place with her powers, with a strong faith in God, in her country and in the Republican Party. She became stronger and more mature under the Mentorship of Empress Andromeda. But also colder and subject to bursts of rage and violence that weren’t part of her before joining The Champions. Powers, Abilities, and Weaknesses Powers Superhuman Physiology: 'Leslie was born super-abled. Since her mother had been exposed to dangerous doses of Compound Z during her pregnancy with her. Resulting in her gaining superpowers such as flight and the ability to project blinding light. The reason why she was chosen to be a member of The Champions. They needed a member with similar powers to there former member The Glimpse and she was the 20th most powerful superhero. But under if she keeps going under Empress Andromeda training Shining Star has the potential to take the number 5th spot from The Submerge. * 'Flight: Shinning Star possesses a flight capability which leaves a distinctive energy contrail behind, looking as if it is coming directly from her hair. * Superhuman Hearing: 'Shinning Star hearing is sensitive enough to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. With skill and concentration, she can block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source or frequency. * 'Light Manipulation: 'Shining Star, she can emit lamps of blinding light, that she can control the intensity of, from simple flashes to eye-melting flares. She has the power and ability to freely control and manipulate light for a variety of purposes. By mentally repulsing photons, Star can create areas of complete darkness. The limits of her powers and abilities are unclear, but she seems to be able to wrest control and manipulation of anything that emits light. Such things have included The Glimpse glowing energy constructs, The Magnificent heat vision, and magic lightning from Thunderstruck. She was also able to take the "internal" light away from Sunburn and Light Ray. She channeled energy from Alpha Lyrae aka Vega. The star is 25 light-years from Earth and is located in the Lyra constellation in Sector 2828. Bright and hot, it allowed her access to near-unlimited energy. She has the ability to absorb light, storing it for later uses. Once her body absorbs sunlight, she can direct the energy to rearrange molecules into any form, matter or energy. Initial abilities consisted of solar and light-based energy manipulation and absorption properties. She can absorb all forms of illumination as energy, which allowed her to survive Sunbreaker's attack, as well as absorb the energy of the sun to attack the Evil Monitor. She can project energy, allowing her to shoot destructive laser beams and other blasts of destructive energy (capable of dispersing Shadow Stealer and his shadow constructs), and create protective barriers. She can focus photons into "hard light" (a fictional form of energy which acts as a solid object). She can refract light waves to create holographic images. She can turn into light, rendering her invisible to the naked eye. Her abilities also allow her to disperse radiation and holographic illusions, scan and "see" the electromagnetic spectrum, track ionized molecules, and convert her body to near light to minimize her mass and escape the gravitational pull. She can sense the light around her, which she describes as a "sixth sense" allowing her to know when somebody enters the room. She can ride lightwaves in order to fly, capable of reaching the speed of light and outrunning The Magnificent of Universe-1. She has used her powers to generate sunlight from a yellow sun to heal people. Her light abilities appear to have granted her enhanced durability, as she has survived attacks that have knocked out Acceleration and other enhanced metahumans. She can also teleport, from Earth to The Streamer. Shinning Star has direct control over all forms of light sources without relying on equipment. She can manipulate light in any way, shape, or form. She can illuminate a city or burn hole through steel. Channeling her powers, she can create bursts of coherent radiation. She can use light in order to increase her health or others. ** 'Photokinetic Constructs (Solar, Energy Stellar): 'She can construct anything she can imagine from hard-light energy, as long as she is willing to make it. The more determined she is, the more complex and intricate these things can be. The constructs can even be so complex as to form working machines, computers, and even people. However, She is known for his relatively simple, straightforward constructs like his ever-faithful boxing glove and staff. Using her light-based abilities, Leslie learned to create rudimentary constructs with it. Such as focusing her light into forcefields, and trap her opponents within them, like she had done to Brute to prevent him from moving. *** 'Illusion Manipulation/Holographic Projection: She can 'bend' light to create illusions. She can make them solid images of herself or others, which explode on contact. Star can produce distorting holographic effects to confuse or disturb enemies. *** Invisibility: 'Star has the ability to 'bend' light around herself, rendering him invisible to the naked eye. *** 'Force-Field: 'Star can create various force fields of various sizes and shapes to protect her and others around him. With the cosmic scope of a Shinning Star can survive in space. This creates a force field around her, protecting herself from the hazards of the void including filtration of stellar radiation and microscopic particulate matter which would ordinarily be fatal should the space debris strike the ring wielder at high speeds. An atmosphere appropriate to her biology is created inside the force-field while body temperature is maintained and waste products are removed. She can generate or create special bubbles that can imprison anything or anyone inside. She can them as halting stasis beams to stop and manipulate enemies and create a physical tractor beam that can pull or push enemies. ** 'Light Attacks (Solar, Energy Stellar): 'Her fists also emit large flashes of heat, flame, and light. She can release/use energy to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc., from huge rays of pure energy that can knock over or even obliterate dozens of targets, or slightly singe them. She developed three techniques to use this without causing major damage or kill people. Such as Blinding, Melting, and Incineration. *** 'Blinding: 'Star can cause brilliant flashing lights to stun or blind enemies. When she was born she blinded the nurse who delivered her. She can produce powerful concussive force beams to knock back enemies. They can cause confusion (temporary interference with the clear working of targets mind) in a person or group of people by using her energy blast. Depending on the power of user and/or attack this can cause momentary or longer-lasting inability to focus attention, loss of orientation (ability to place oneself correctly in the world by time, location, and/or personal identity) *** 'Melting: 'Star can produce destructive heat beams to melt objects. When she was around the age of 10 she had no control in her powers that she melted a girl's eyeballs. She was capable of melting a car and that melted car explodes because of that. She was able to melt/slice a speeding van in half. *** 'Incineration: 'Shinning Star can project rays, beams, and bolts of destructive light that can incinerate things on touch. She has left scorch marks and ashes when using this power. *** 'Spark Manipulation (Pyrotechnic/Fireworks): 'Star possesses the super ability to generate fireworks (also known as Energy Plasmoids or "Lumikinetic Explosive Light Blasts"). These are essentially globules of light energy that vary in power and intensity. The globules obey her mental commands, traveling where she directs them, arranging themselves in a variety of forms - balls, streamers, and other shapes - and exploding when she wishes. The explosions can result in anything from a multitude of colorful sparkles, capable of temporarily blinding a person, to a fairly powerful detonation capable of smashing tree trunks or metal objects. Star can also absorb the generated fireworks back into her own body without harm. According to Holy Mary, she has the potential to detonate matter at a sub-atomic level. ** 'Light Empowerment (Solar, Energy, Stellar): 'Under optimal conditions, this is the main source of Shinning Star superpowers as they are contingent upon exposure to any source of Light. Her biological makeup includes an organ which allows her bio-cellular matrix, light energy is stored for later use. This allows for the use of these powers to fade when light is not available instead of immediate failure. She seems to be able to absorb fluorescent light energy. *** 'Light Absorption (Solar, Energy, Stellar): 'She is able to absorb solar radiation and convert it into a unique energy type which she can manipulate for various uses. Lesli'se powers are stronger related to her exposure to light. She is able to store the light energy in every cell of her body, even her blood. *** 'Enhanced Strength: '''Star strength is augmented by light interacting with the greater than human density, resilience and biological efficiency of her musculature. Making her stronger than any human. Under Andromeda training, which allows her to punch holes into brick walls, lift the backs of the car, and overwhelm her opponents. *** 'Enhanced Durability: '''Leslie has enhanced durability which allowed her to take two high caliber bullets to the chest. While she felt great pain and bled a bit from the bullets, they did not go through her body. *** 'Enhanced Speed: Leslie is able to move at incredible speed by sheer force of will. This extends to her perceptions and allows for feats such as catching bullets in mid-flight as well as covering vast distances in little or no time. *** Enhanced Athleticism: 'Leslie agility, balance, and bodily coordination were enhanced to levels significantly beyond the natural limits of the human body *** 'Enhanced Reflexes: '''Leslie reflexes were heightened to the point of being virtually instantaneous. *** 'Enhanced Stamina: '''Leslie musculature produces considerably fewer fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. As Shining Star, she could physically exert herself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue began to impair her. *** 'Light Vision: 'Leslie can see with better acuity in darkness, and to a degree in total darkness and she can discharge fire powerful concussion blasts of photon and stellar light energy. *** 'Light Healing: 'Like her accelerated healing factor, Leslie is able to rapidly heal others by focusing on different forms of energy into their body, thereby greatly boosting their healing processes. *** 'Regenerative Healing Factor: 'Leslie Baber boasts a healing ability which she can consciously push to an extant, boasting a healing factor supplemented by absorbed energy. Her metabolism, allowing her to quickly regenerate from catastrophic wounds such as nuclear detonation, genetic disruption even brood infection. Her newfound recovery abilities had the added bonus of restoring lost biophysical facilities; like her ability to shift between Shining Star and Leslie at will. **** 'Contaminant Immunity: Leslie regenerative powers coupled with her superhuman physiology are so potent that she has a greater degree of immunity to toxins, diseases and/or poisons. **** Decelerated Aging: Drummer Boy brought up how these new healing abilities will allow her to stay in her prime for a long time. Abilities Acrobatics: 'Shining Star is an extraordinary skilled gymnast, acrobat, and aerialist. 'Super Combat: '''Star as mastered many fields of hand-to-hand combat including aikido, judo, karate, savate, boxing, and various other martial arts. But she was taught Andromeda and became a more dangerous fighter able to fight a whole swat team by herself. '''Master Spy: '''Shining Star a dangerous secret agent trained in espionage, stealth, disguise, infiltration, and demolitions also taught to her by Empress Andromeda. '''Weaknesses Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder: After getting rapped by shapeshifting aliens who took the form of The Magnificent, Acceleration, and Nighttime, Leslie started to suffer from crippling anxiety for 6 months now. On some days rescuing a submarine would be nothing, but on others fighting a villain with an outlandish costume would be too much to process. General and Social Anxiety: Leslie struggles with anxiety in social situations and in general circumstances. She can quickly spiral into negative, fearful thinking. Trivia * Shining Star is based on Carol Danvers (Captain Marvel) Jessica Cruz (Green Lantern), Power Girl, Stargirl, Supergirl, * Shining Star is currently dating The Magnificent. * Shinning Star ex-boyfriends are Drummer Boy and Froze. * She had sex with The Submerge. * Acceleration has a crush on Shining Star. * Shining Star best friend is Empress Andromeda * She's a republican and Christian Category:Superhero Category:Superhuman Category:Universe 1 Category:Female Characters Category:The Champions